DBZ meets Naruto?
by Spellisha
Summary: The DBZ realm has started in a great war. And Baby causes them to disappear. They end up going to the world of Naruto. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is a RP story me and my friend XNejiXHyugaX wrote combining Dragon Ball Z and Naruto hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Toriyama Akira.

XNejiXHyugaX will be playing as Android 17, Android 18, probably Android 16, Gohan, Baby, and Neji Hyuga.

I will be Naruto, Goku, Kuririn, Yacmha, Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Aside from that it'll be mixed up. Well here we go on to the story!

"Take this!" ,shouts Baby. Suddenly all the DBZ characters in that war felt themselves being warped into another place another time almost. And they got very confused.  
Android 17 woke up sorounded by trees.

"What happened?" ,Goku asks looks looking around not recognizing the area that he was in.

Android 17 looked around confused.

"Hey you got any idea where we are?" ,Goku asks the others in confusion.

Android 17 looks at Goku. "Not you!" ,he growls and flys away trying to get as far away as possible.

"Well I guess that's one fight we won't have to have." ,Goku says with a smile. Then a rustle comes from the bushes near them. "Who's there?!" ,Goku says getting into a fighting stance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Toriyama Akira.

Android 17 curses himself for being such a coward and continues looking for more answers. He sees this long-haired person walking on a trail not to far ahead and he closes in on him and stops in front of him. "Hello miss." ,he says evilly. "Excuse me im a sir." ,says the guy. "My apologies." ,Android 17 reply's. "My name is Hyuga Neji and who are you?" ,he asks.

"Whoa now let's not do anything rash here!" ,Naruto says popping out of the bushes, "Who are you?" "I'm Goku who are you?" ,Goku asks in return.

"The name I go by is Android 17." ,says Android 17. "Android? That is odd, what are you doing here, and why on earth are you flying?" ,he asks. Android 17 sighs. "Listen I need a place to stay I'm not from around here and I need assistance." ,he reply's.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaf!" ,Naruto states proudly. "Oh well it's nice to meet you!" ,Goku says with a smile, "By any chance can you show us the way to your village? As you can probably see we're not from around here and have no clue where we are."

Neji nods, "Come with me, and please stop with this floating madness."  
Android 17 sighs and stops floating. "fine."

"Sure follow me!" ,Naruto says then starts walking off toward the village.

The two enter the village gates and Neji takes Android 17 to the Hyuga mansion. "You can stay here for now." ,he said pointing to a room. "Thanks." ,said Android 17.

"Well here we are." ,Naruto says stepping through the gate to the village.

Android 17 stays in the room waiting for Neji to leave.

"Wow this place is amazing nothing like West City!" ,Goku says in amazement. "West City where's that?" ,Naruto asks in confusion.

Neji goes outside and sees Naruto talking to some strange guy. "Naruto did you find him to?" ,he asked.

Naruto turns and says, "Yeah he was just standing out in the woods."

Neji nods. "I just found someone else. Do you know him?" ,he asked Goku.

"What's he look like?" ,Goku asks.

"Well he has shot hair, probably a little past his ears and he calls himself 'Android 17'." ,Neji responds.

"Yeah I know him. He came here the same way I did." ,Goku says.

Neji nods. "Oh are there more of you?" ,he asked.

"Yeah somewhere I think we all got separated." ,Goku reply's.

Neji nods. "I see wait here." ,he said. He heads back to his house and brings Android 17 outside and up to Goku. "Why did you bring me out here!" ,Android 17 yells.

"Hey Android 17. Seems like you've made a new friend." ,Goku says with a smile waving at Android 17.

Android 17 frowns and glares at him. "Dont be a fool Goku!" ,he growls, "This peasant found me in the woods so I told him I needed a place to stay." Neji glared at Android 17. "Me a peasant! I don't think so!" ,he growled.

"Alright you two break it up there's no need to fight." ,Goku says stepping between Neji and Android 17.

Neji sighs. "Ungreatfull brat." ,he says under his breath. "I heard you!" ,Android 17 comments. "Good you were supposed to." ,Neji says with a smirk.

"Jeez they're so much alike yet they can't stand each other." ,Naruto whispers to Goku.

Neji crosses his arms. "I see that you two know each other than." ,he said returning his attention to Goku. "Are you friends?" ,he asked. Android 17 laughed. "Far from it Master Neji." ,he responded sarcastically. "Mortal enemies none the less." ,he said with a glare at Goku.

"Yeah but can't that change now that we're here you're just as lost as I am at the moment." ,Goku says.

Android 17 sighs. "Sadly the thing is correct." ,he says. "Neji I will deal with you later." ,he said to himself, "We need help."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Toriyama Akira.

"Oh with find your other friends?" ,Naruto asks. "Yeah among them is my soon Gohan." ,Goku says with a sigh.

Android 17 looks at Naruto and says, "My sister and our accomplice is also out there, Android 18 and Android 16."

"Anyone else we need to look for?" ,Naruto asks. "Yeah Kuririn, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta ,and Bulma. Who knows what kind of trouble their in." ,Goku says with a frown.

Android 17 sighed. "Or we could forget them all and focus on me." ,he said with a smirk.

"Oh come on Android 17 I thought you said we could forget about the past for now?!" ,Goku says with a slight whine.

Android 17 sighs. "That does not mean I will not act like a complete failure and bow down and completely respect you, your lucky if you will even get my respect what so ever!" ,he said harshly. "Wow this guy is a total party pooper." ,said Neji. "I heard that!" ,he said again.

"I have to agree with Neji on this one." ,Naruto says with a laugh. "Anyways where should we start looking for the others at?" ,Goku asks.

Neji nods. "Before we even think about it." ,he said after a pause. "Is there any enemies besides little boy blue over there that we should be aware of?" ,he asks. "Why you little!" ,Android 17 yells then he runs over to Neji and kicks him in the side of the leg and pushes him down. Neji got up. "Hey what's the big idea?!" ,he yelled.

"Well as far as I know of from what Android 17 has said Android 16, 17 ,and 18 are the only ones that came with us but Baby might still be out there." ,Goku thinks out loud.

Neji grunts. "Alright that's good, hopefully they don't have his temper!" ,he said loudly.

"Well... Android 18's got a temper to rival his and Android 16's not very emotional." ,Goku tells Neji.

"Alright." ,he says. "Let's start first where we found you." ,he says to Goku.

"Alright sounds good to me." ,Goku says and starts walking toward the forest.

Please review! Really want some feed back! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Toriyama Akira.

Android 17 walks with them angrily. Neji continues to follow Goku.

"Well hopefully we won't have to look to far from where we were found to find the others." ,Goku says looking around to see if he could find any clue as to where the others were.

Neji thought a moment then yelled, "Byakugan!". He looked around and Android 17 looked at him. "Dude your eyes...What the heck?!" ,Android 17 said backing away.

"Wow that's so cool how do you do that?!" ,Goku asks staring in amazement.

"It's a trait passed down in my clan." ,he responds. Android 17 looks at him. "I'm so sorry for you." ,he says with a smirk. Neji ignored this and looked. "About 6.2 miles away stands a lone figure, not from around here, maybe one of you?" ,he said.

"Wonder which one?" ,Goku says running of in the direction Neji is looking. "Hey wait up!" ,Naruto yells after Goku.

Neji nods as his pupils return to normal and follows. As does Android 17.

"Hey!" ,Goku calls out as he nears the person in the forest.

The person looks up and sees Goku and Android 17 then runs up and gives Android 17 a hug. "Brother I thought you and I were separated forever!" ,she said sadly. Suddenly she pulled him away and shot a beam towards Goku, Naruto, and Neji. "Take this!" ,she shot another. "Sister no!" ,Android 17 warned. "What? Why not?" ,she said insistently.

Neji dodged the lasers.

"Hey what's with the crazy girl?!" ,Naruto says in surprise.

Android 17 looks at Naruto and says, "this crazy girl is my sister, she did not know you were helping us."

"Okay then we've found one person let's keep looking around maybe someone else near by." ,Goku says searching his surroundings.

Android 18 whispers, "I don't like this, why not blow them off." Android 17 whispers back, "Face it were lost without their help." She nods and floats down to Neji, Goku, and Naruto. Android 17 follows. Neji looks. "Another lone figure stands about 6.3 feet away, this one is rather tall." ,he says.

"Well I think we all know you that one is." ,Goku says with a sigh, "Android 16."

Neji thinks. "Well if he looks anything like them no." ,he paused then said, "This one has green skin and pointed ears." Android 17 thought a moment "The Namekian Piccolo." ,he responded.

"Well let's go get him! Can you tell if there's anyone else with him?" ,Goku asks walking in the direction Neji is looking.

Neji nods. "Yes someone short and bald." ,he responds.

"Kuririn!" ,Goku says then runs off.

Neji follows with Android 17 and 18 right behind him.

"Kuririn! Piccolo!" ,Goku yells bursting through the bushes.

Neji looks at them. Android 17 and 18 look at them disgusted.

"What's wrong with you Neji?" ,Naruto asks quietly.

"It's just these people, they just, look so odd." ,he said, "And it's not everyday that people from another world come to visit you."

"You have a point there Neji but sometimes you got to let go and go with the flow, make some friends, chill." ,Naruto says, "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from these guys."

Neji sighs. "I know." ,he says then thinks for a moment, "I just have this feeling about the Androids, they just don't seem right, their minds seem corrupted." ,he said.

"Hey you mean like how Gaara was?" ,Naruto asks.

Neji shook his head and says, "That guy was messed up completely."

"How so then?" ,Naruto asks confused.

"He was crazy I mean these guys just have a mysterious effect to them." ,he responded.

"If that's your way of saying that they don't look like their from around here I know what you mean." ,Naruto replies.

Neji sighs and says, "Oh well my suspicion will linger, but I will continue to help if that's what I need to do to get them out of here."

"How many more is there do you think?" ,Naruto asks.

Neji sighed. "Well they said about Android 16 so there is him." ,he said.

"Yeah but what about the other guy's with Goku? How many of them was there?" ,Naruto asks trying to think back that far was giving him a headache.

Neji sighed again and said, "Two so that makes five I think."

"Well maybe we'll get some answers after we find them." ,Naruto says.

Neji nods. "Yes it seems reasonable." ,he agreed.

"Has that Android 17 guy said anything about where he came from?" ,Naruto asks Neji.

Neji growls under his breath. "That android 17 guy, I just wanna..." ,he trailed off as he came over. "You wanna do what exactly?" ,he asked. Neji glared at him sighed and said, "None of your bee's wax Hun." ,Android 17 growled and charged at Neji knocking him on the ground he sat on him. "Shut up!" ,he said and punched Neji in the face and Neji punched him back, the two begin a fist fight.

"Hey you two stop it! This is not the time to fight!" ,Goku yells running over to the with his friends close behind.

They stop for a moment looking at each other anger and hate-rid in their eyes but Android 17 nods and pushes Neji away. "Could have killed the brat and this would be over with." ,he admitted.

"Sure you could have Android 17." ,Goku says with a sigh, "But for now let's just NOT kill anyone alright?"

Android 17 sighes. "Fine, fine." ,he shrugs his shoulders. "Wouldn't be worth my time anyways." ,Neji glared at him and thought of a good retort but did not say a thing. Android 17 smiled. "No response? Speechless from my words?" ,he asked. He laughed as his sister Android 18 came over and said, "Brother there is no need to be so childish." He sighed and said, "Yeah whatever." ,She sighed looked at Goku and asked, "So were too next?"

"We continue to look for the rest of our groups I guess." ,Goku says with a shrug.

Neji sighed and asked, "Yes so who is this again?"

"Oh this is Kuririn and the green one is Piccolo." ,Goku says point to each of them as their name was said.

Neji nods. "Friends of yours?" ,he asks. Android 17 nods and sarcastically says, "Why of course you don't see ogling over their presence like him now do you?" Android 18 hits him with her elbow and says, "Stop it brother! We might not like this, but we have to deal with it, try not to make things worse." Android 17 nods and replies, "Fine."

"Man where are we anyways? Goku never told us." ,Kuririn asks looking around at the strange surroundings.

Neji anwsers. "You are in the outskirts of a place known as the Leaf Village. Right now we are in a forest outside of it, called Death Forest." ,he said with a nod. "Death Forest eh?" ,Android 17 mused, "Well that's a lovely name for a forest."

"Wonder how it got that name?" ,Goku asks innocently.

Neji sighed and said, "Well simple. This place is dangerous, the most common thing to find is death its self." Android 17 laughed and says, "Haha! I laugh in the face of danger!"

"Isn't that the truth you laugh in the face of danger, death, and other people's pain." ,Kuririn mumbled.

Android 17 smiled. "Good you completely understand me." ,he laughed. Android 18 smiled and suppressed a chuckle. Neji sighed and said, "Geez your both imbeciles." ,he commented. Android 17 and 18 looked at him sharply. "Excuse me!" ,they said in unison. Neji smirked and said, "You heard me loud and clear, let's be on our way." He began to lead the way again and said, "Let's see if there are any more stragglers."

Please review!


End file.
